The proliferation of portable electronics, computing devices, and communication devices has radically altered the environment in which people live, work, and play. Electronic devices are relied on to perform important tasks, such as monitoring the physical security of locations, the condition of patients, the safety of children, and the physical condition of machinery, to name but a few examples. The electronic environment has become vastly more complex, as has the potential for electronic devices to interfere with one another. For example, the radio frequency (RF) emissions of one device may interfere with the function of another device. Particularly where electronic devices are used in health and safety applications, anticipating potential RF interference that may cause a device malfunction can be of great importance.